TMNT: The Samurai's Last Battle
by StevenM
Summary: Master Splinter gives Michelangelo and Raphael a lesson in honor. A Samurai must regain his honor and fight his inner-self.


#The Samurai's Last Battle   
By S.A.M  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the character from TMNT. I just borrow them for a little story.  
  
  
"That's it Mikey! You're dead!" shouted Raphael as he darted over the living room couch.  
  
Michelangelo laughed lightly but suddenly realized that Raphael was coming at him with Sais drawn. The younger turtle quickly pulled out his nunchaks and twirled them in his hands.  
  
"Dude, what are you getting so worked up over? It was just a slice of pizza!" argued Michelangelo.  
  
"It was mine, Mikey! I hid it so you wouldn't find it!" shouted Raph as he slashed toward his younger brother.   
  
Michelangelo repelled the attacked countered quickly by lifting his foot toward Raphael's midsection. Raphael span out of the way and readied himself for the nunchak attack that would certainly be coming. He parried the attack with his sais and glared at Michelangelo in contempt. Suddenly, Raph let go of his weapons and launched himself into the air. Michelangelo watched in awe as his older brother flipped through the air. Suddenly, Raph came down quickly and he crescent kicked Michelangelo upset the head. The younger turtle span wildly from the powerful attack. He crashed over the couch and fell to the floor. Everything around Michelangelo was spinning or a blur. Raphael quickly picked Michelangelo up by the neck and brought their faces mere inches away from one another.  
  
"Where is your honor, you little punk? You knew that pizza was mine. You're nothing but a little thief!"  
  
"Honor shomor! It was just a slice of pizza, dude!"  
  
Suddenly, Master Splinter entered the room with disappoint in his eyes. Both ninja turtles could tell that their master was disturbed by something one of them had said. The rat stared at Michelangelo with powerful eyes. It sent chills down the reptile's skin.   
  
"Have I taught you nothing my son? Honor is everything. Without honor, we have nothing."  
  
"But Master Splinter, it was just a slice of pizza that I stole. It wasn't like I killed someone." argued Michelangelo in confusion.  
  
"My young turtle, you still have much to learn. There is no high or low ground when it comes to dishonor. It is bad no matter how trivial you believe it to be. Come boys, sit down. I want to tell you a story about a samurai and his honor."  
  
Raphael glared at Michelangelo. All he had wanted to do was eat his pizza and go to bed, but now he had to listen to Master Splinter lecture. He promised to himself that his younger brother would be feeling a large amount of pain later.   
  
Both turtles sighed loudly and took a seat on the floor. Master Splinter eased into his recliner and began to tell the story about shame and dishonor. He took a deep breath and began to speak.  
  
It was cold. The kind of cold that sends sheets of ice to your spine. A freezing wind brushed through the valley. It was early morning and the sun could be seen just over the horizon. The battle cry was shouted at dawn and two Samurai armies charged each other with swords flashing. No one could have been prepared for what occurred. It ended so quickly. Death lingered in the air.   
  
A young Japanese Samurai held himself up against a tree. He was injured but he gave no notice to the pain. The Samurai was numb from the brain down. He could see his breath in the air. It was as if his soul was exiting his body. I do not have a soul, not after the things I have done, he thought.   
  
Dead bodies laid scattered across the valley. He was the last standing in the Land of the Dead. Many of the lives taken were by the soldier's own hands. He was warrior but in his mind he was a murderer. I do not deserve to live, he thought.   
  
Blood trickled down the Samurai's thigh. He had been gashed on the leg and his shoulder had been deeply cut. He did not seem to care. He hoped the wounds were fatal. Perhaps his enemies had poisoned tipped their blades. He imagined the poison seeping through his blood and finally collapsing his heart.   
  
"I'm not that fortunate," he said to himself.   
  
The Samurai picked up his katana, which had fallen to the hard ground. The cold wind swept across his body as he grasped the handle. He shivered violently. A image of him ramming his weapon into an unsuspecting enemy's throat raced across the Samurai's mind. The Samurai cringed and released the blade again. I'll never fight again, he thought.   
  
Suddenly, the ground began to shake. The Samurai lost his balance but he caught himself by grabbing the nearby tree. Cracks began to form in the quacking ground. They spread across the valley, enveloping dead bodies by the hundreds. The Samurai could not believe his eyes. It was as if their souls weren't enough. Now Hell wanted their bodies too. Fear swept over the broken man. He flailed his arms around the tree, holding on to it as an anchor. Fire burst through the ground and sprayed like hot molten lava. A gigantic wave of fire swept over the valley, burning the remaining bodies to dust. Suddenly, the Samurai fell to knees. The ground was still quaking and he desperately prayed that he too would be destroyed by the fire. The wave of fire rocketed skyward forming the imagine of a dragon, it's powerful eyes focused of the lone Samurai.   
  
"What have you done? The flames asked, How could you kill so many people?"   
  
The Samurai's eyes welled with tears. He lowered his head in shame. I want to die, he thought. The flames continued to speak.   
  
"Where is your honor? You slew men when their backs were turned to you, then hid yourself under their dead bodies. You are a coward!" rumbled the flames.   
  
The Samurai sobbed openly. He had been afraid the entire time of the battle. He had no courage. He had dishonored his family name. His father would look down upon him with shame. His only option was Seppuku, the Japanese suicide ritual to regain one's honor. The flames searched deep within the Samurai's soul.   
  
"You are not worthy of Seppuku! You will die by fighting your inner-self, coward!" the Flame dragon announced.   
  
Suddenly, lightning streaked the sky. The valley that had once been covered with corpses was now a burnt wasteland. The Flame Dragon had disappeared. All that remained was the fallen Samurai and his katana. The young Samurai scanned the destroyed vista. All that could be seen was smoke and shadows. A soft hissing sound could be heard in the distance. Fear once again flooded over the young warrior. Bravery had always alluded him. However, his katana spoke to him. The blade called his name, tempting him to wield it once more. The Samurai dared not to touch the weapon. Killing was no longer his duty. Whatever was in the shadows would surly kill him and he welcomed it with open arms. The Samurai was a coward but he no longer feared death. The fear of death was what put him in this terrible situation in the first place. If only I had fought bravely, he thought, none of this would have happened.   
  
The hissing sound became louder with each second that past. The Samurai could hear the hisser approaching. The katana still beckoned him but he fought the urge to take it. No, he thought, I will fight no more.   
  
Suddenly, a lightning fast creature sprung from the shadows. It was quick and extremely sly. Its glowing eyes were focused on the Samurai. It was apparent to the warrior that he had met his doom. The creature was young and wielded a katana. It had yellow glowing eyes and a slithering tongue that whipped out of its mouth. It appeared to be half human and half snake. Oddly enough, despite the glowing eyes and snake tongue, the creature resembled the fallen Samurai. The creature circled the Samurai, with its katana held gently to his side. The Samurai did not move. He focused on the familiar face but made no aggressive movements. Finally after a long silence, the human snake began to speak.   
  
"I'll give you one chance to take up your weapon," it hissed.   
  
The Samurai shook his head but remained silent. The creature seemed amused. It appeared as though it were trying not to laugh.  
  
"Such bravery from a known coward. I will strike you down. This is your only chance to take up your katana!"   
  
"I will not fight. Kill me now so that I may leave this retched place."   
  
"I wouldn't be so eager to die just yet. Where you'll be going is a much, much worse."  
  
"I know my fate evil one. Kill me now!" the Samurai demanded.   
  
"Evil one? How ironic. Don't you see that I am but a reflection of you? I am your evil side. I am the one who killed those unsuspecting warriors. I stabbed them in the back then hid from the battle. I am the one who kept you alive! You should be grateful!"  
  
"I despise you. I have dishonored my family and myself. I hate everything you stand for."   
  
The reflection began to laugh violently. His eyes glowed brighter and his tongue fluttered out his mouth. His grasp on his blade tightened. It was apparent to the Samurai that the reflection was about to attack.   
  
"Don't you see. You have to face me. The Flame Dragon demands it. You must face your fallen side. Now fight!"   
  
The reflection lunged at the Samurai. The young warrior quickly rolled out of the way and scooped up his katana. The blade hummed in his ears. The evil reflection pursued the Samurai, swinging his weapon wildly. Both blades clashed and sparks flew. The reflection was aggressive, swing his blade at the Samurai's neck. The Samurai parried and blocked each advance but he was losing ground.   
  
"I was always the stronger one, Yuri!" howled the creature.   
  
"Don't address me by my name, evil one."   
  
"It's my name too or have you forgotten." the creature laughed.   
  
The Samurai parried another blow then lifted his foot, kicking the reflection in the stomach. The reflection lost his balance and fell backwards. The young Samurai took the offensive and slashed at the snake creature. However, the blow was too high and missed mere inches of the reflection's head. The Samurai continued his attack.   
  
"You no longer control me, evil one. I am no longer afraid of death. I will destroy you!" he shouted.   
  
The reflection merely hissed and parried the Samurai's advances. Their battle was fierce and neither one gave an inch. If one took the upper hand it was not long until the other had the advantage. Several hours past and neither opponent showed any signs of stopping. Both men were exhausted but they continued the fight.   
  
"Stop this futile struggle, I will kill you quickly like I did the others." stated the snake creature.   
  
"It will be you who is killed, evil one. After I have finished you, I'll will perform Seppuku. I will die but on my own terms. I will not die from insanity."   
  
Suddenly, the young Samurai found a strength within himself. He had a sudden burst of energy. He slashed repeatedly at the snake creature. The reflection parried each blow but it was apparent to the Samurai, his opponent was having trouble keeping up with him. He advanced quickly, swinging his katana in perfect motions.   
  
"You can't kill me, Yuri! I am you and you are me. We're the same. I'll always be with you, you fool!"   
  
"You are wrong and now you will die."   
  
The Samurai raged on and continued his powerful attack. Suddenly, the reflection of Yuri slipped up. He wasn't quick enough to block all of the Samurai's advances and caught a katana blade in the chest. The Samurai's cut was clean and true. It pierced deeply into the evil snake reflection. A horrific scream echoed through the barren valley. It was the sound of the death. Blood didn't protrude out of the reflection, instead light spewed from the wound. The light launched from the creature and rocketed to the sky. Light flashed across the sky and covered the entire valley. Screams continued to spring from the evil reflection. His glowing eyes shimmered with the remaining life it had left. The Samurai shielded his eyes from the blinding light. The reflection suddenly began to shuddered, light still pouring out of the wound. The once dark valley was filled with glorious rays of shimmering light. The reflection's screams were drowned out by the loud rushes of light. The Samurai slowly backed away from the reflection of himself. He is going to explode, he thought.   
  
The young Samurai quickly turned from his opponent and ran to a safe distance. Suddenly, the evil snake reflection was engulfed in light and with a large explosion, vanished into nothingness. Yuri, the once fallen Samurai, was once again alone. The valley was quiet. Nothing could be heard except the sound of the Samurai's soft breathing. The Samurai sheathed his katana and bent down on one knee. He bowed his head and began to pray. He had defeated his cowardice. It was true; he had failed in being brave. He had lost his honor but desperately wanted to regain it. He only had one choice and that was to perform Seppuku. The Samurai continued to pray. After some time, a warmth covered Yuri. It started off at his face but soon filled him entire body. He could feel the presence of the Flame Dragon. It spoke to him.   
  
"Go fallen Samurai, do what must be done."   
  
A smile etched across Yuri's face. After all the mistakes he had made, the gods had allowed him the chance to redeem himself. He would perform Seppuku and go on to the Land of the Warrior. He would go on to a better place. The Samurai stood and looked over the horizon. The sun was now visible and it was close to setting. The sun would go down and end the day. Yuri smiled and walked toward the remaining rays of light. The sun was setting and signaling the Samurai's last day.  
  
Master Splinter finished his story and both turtles stared at him dumbstruck. The rat could tell that his message had gotten through to his sons.   
  
"Do you see why honor is so important?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, master." replied both turtles.  
  
"Honor is the symbol of our glory and good reputation. A warrior can not lose it. It is his most prized possession. By stealing the slice of pizza, you dishonored yourself and your family, Michelangelo. You were known as a thief. It may see trivial but there is nothing trivial about one's reputation." informed Splinter.  
  
Both turtles looked at one another as their master spoke. Mikey realized he was wrong for stealing and he felt really bad.  
  
"I'm sorry dude. It won't happen again." informed Michelangelo.  
  
"It's alright Mikey. I'm sure I can find something else to eat. What do you say about raiding the kitchen?" asked Raph with a smile.  
  
"You bet!" replied Michelangelo as both turtle rushed to the kitchen.  
  
Splinter smiled to himself. He was glad that the two brothers had made up and that they knew the importance of honor.  
  
The End 


End file.
